Recently, technical development related to information processing devices worn on the head is being conducted. Such information processing devices include a function of displaying various images to a user wearing the wearable device, as typified by a head-mounted display (HMD), for example.
More specifically, a device that acquires action information, sets a display item corresponding to the action information, and switches to high-priority information for display, for example, has been proposed as the above information processing device (see Patent Document 1).
In addition, a device that plays back and displays a captured video has also been proposed as the above information processing device. In this case, there is also proposed a device that edits the playback speed during playback of the video on the basis of information about the position where the video was captured, and plays back the captured video at the edited playback speed (Patent Document 2).